Number Seven
Number Seven is one of the nine remaining Loric Garde. Currently, she is travelling with Number Six, Ella, a young member of the Garde, and a Cêpan named Crayton. Under the alias "Marina" she and the others are on the way to meet with Number Four and (currently unknown) Number Nine. History Seven landed on Earth with her asigned Cêpan, Adelina, and the other remaining Loric when she was six years old, receiving clothes and an envelope from a human ally before they all went their separate ways. After traveling many months across Europe, she and Adelina come across a convent in Spain where they are taken in and become residents. Seven spends most of her free time scouring the internet for the other Garde. Once, she came across Two's blog post asking if the other Garde were around after One's death. Seven went to reply, but before she could, someone else (later revealed to be Six) replied. Seven became ecstatic, and had begun typing a new response of her own. Again however, before she could reply, her second scar burned it's way onto Seven's ankle, signifying Two's death. Adelina then found her as the blog posts were deleted from Two's computer. When Three died, Seven was woken from her sleep by the intense pain and light that emitted from the scar. Elena, the girl beside Seven's bed, threw a pillow at her in an attempt to shut her up. Some other girls thought she was breaking curfew using a flashlight to look at a magazine under her blanket. Seven proceeded to bite the edge of her sheet to muffle her screams as she shed tears for her fellow fallen Garde member. Though Seven was unaware of it, The Mogadorians knew of her location in Spain by this time. The Power of Six Seven had been cooped up in the Santa Teresa Convent in Spain for 11 years. She will turn "18" in five months, according to the age Adelina set for her when they arived at the convent, and will then have to decide to either pledge herself to the convent or go off on her own. Adelina has lost her faith in their mission, though Seven had not. Five years prior, Seven had started begging Adelina for them to continue moving, though Adelina simply denies her, having lost herself in the Christian Religion of Earth. Since Three's death, Seven had kept up with the news over the internet about the boy in India who moved objects telepathically, and the girl in Argentina who lifted a 5-ton slab of concrete to save a man after an earthquake (Most Likely Numbers Five and Eight), though both dissappeared shortly afterward. The one who interested her the most was John Smith (Number Four) who was declared a terrorist in Ohio. After reading an article about what had happened and seeing John's face, Seven got "a feeling in her bones, and dee down inside, I knew he was one of us.". Seven dreams of Six one night and tells Adelina about it the next morning. Adelina acts as though she didn't know why Seven was telling her and tells her that she shouldn't read into her dreams as deeply as she does. When Seven objects, bringing up that Adelina had told her that dreams are how the Loric communicate sometimes, Adelina just tells her that it's all just a fairy tale. Seven yells at Adelnia for denying what she knows is true, but Adelina says that they're fortunate for being allowed to learn about creation through the Bible. Seven tells Adelina that the Bible is just a fairytale and uses her telekinesis to lift a pillow to show Adelina that it's not a fairy tale, causing Adelina to slap Seven and storm off. Personality Seven had been living a very sheltered life at Santa Teresa. Because she has to hide her powers from everyone around her and she lives in a place where disobedience is met with strict punishment, she has become very cautious and usually avoids direct conflict with anyone whenever possible. She can be very deceptive and sneaky when she decides she needs to do something that she knows might get her in trouble. Her sheltered lifestyle and inexperience in combat eventually bring her more problems when faced with a horde of Mogadorians, as she is often stricken with fear and panic, or becomes so flustered that she doesn't know what to do. However when instinct takes over she shows that she can be a more than capable fighter, killing many Mogs in the final battle. Like Four, she does not show the same blood lust as Nine and Six and can be considered the fourth strongest Garde behind Number Four. Marina seems to really enjoy art. She paints the faces of people in her life (Adelina, Hector, John, Six, & more) in a cave that she found deep in the mountains. She also uses this cave as a training area where she can hone her legacies. Legacies *Telekinesis *Breathing Underwater *Night Vision *Healingdsasd Identities Much like Katarina and Henri, Adelina decided that with every relocation that she and Seven entered, they would choose new names for themselves to throw people off of their trails. and sometimes even on trains they would take on numerous identities as they traveled. *France: Genevieve *Norway: Birgitta *Poland: Minka *Denmark: Yasmin *Austria: Sophie/Astrid *Spain: Marina Relationships ''Adelina Marina and Adelina's relationship is a troubled one. Adelina has all but forgotten their reasons for hiding on Earth, and in turn has left Marina to learn the way of the Garde by herself. Adelina's lost faith in Lorien is a constant issue with Marina, and often results in verbal arguments, and on rare occasions physical conflict between the two of them. Adelina at one point goes so far as to slap Marina when she uses her telekinesis to prove that their situation is real. Their relationship has become so tarnished over the years that when Marina is introduced in "The Power of Six," she mentions numerous times that she will eventually leave Santa Teresa with or without Adelina, going so far as to say that if Adelina chooses to wait for death, that is her decision. By the time The Mogadorians arrive, Adelina is back on board with Marina, sacrificing herself to try and repent for all the wrongs she'd done to her Garde. Ella Ella is Marina's only friend at the convent. When Ella was first brought in, Marina was immediately drawn to her (possibly some loric to loric effect) and the two of them became close friends. Ella aids in finding the chest and fending off Marina's bullies at the convent. As the story progresses Marina seems to almost take on a "big sister" role as she deeply cares for Ella, wanting to take her along with them out of Spain, and keeping her hidden/safe from the Piken, while she does battle with it on her own. Hector Ricardo'' Marina met Hector when she was 13 years old as she was on her way home from school. He is an ordinary human awho holds the title as "the town drunk" and aside from Ella, is Marina's only friend outside the convent. Over the years she often visits him at the pub in town when she is feeling upset, where he'll give her some encouraging words or quotes to help lift her spirits. He refers to Marina as "Marina of the Sea" and calls her Santa Teresa's own "Sea Queen." Hector always tells Marina how he will keep her safe, and this comes to fruition in the last chapters of the book when he comes to her rescue, driving the getaway truck for Marina, Ella, and Crayton. Category:Loric Category:Garde Category:Number Seven